dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Khalid Ben-Hassin (Earth 2)
| Powers = * : Khalid is a powerful magician, whom even before his powers were bestowed upon him by Nabu, was one of the most knowledgeable people in the world in the field . Possessing enough skill and talent that the ancient sorcerer eventually took notice . The nature of Khalid's magic consists primarily of invocations meant to summon the powers of Egyptian Deities to his command . Although he can cast spells normally by drawing upon more obscure sources his craft is empowered when he reaffirms his spells with evoked power. ** : Khalid is able to deflect energy attacks back at his opponents. ** : Khalid is able to project himself and others onto the astral plane. ** : Khalid is able to read minds and mentally communicate with others. ** : Khalid is able to move objects or people with his mind. ** : Khalid can engage in self-propelled flight through sheer force of will. ** : Among the magical abilities bestowed upon Khalid is that of Clairvoyance. Khalid frequently has visions, whether of the future (precognition) or of things that occur elsewhere (retrocognition). ** : Even without the aid of the Helmet of Nabu, Khalid is capable of teleportation, both of himself and others. While invoking Min, the God of Travelers, Khalid is capable of opening portals to separate dimensions. He's also demonstrated the ability to banish others to other dimensions by invoking Horus, the God of War. ** : Khalid has been shown to be able to create energy-based constructs through his mystical powers. Khalid can also summon mystical creatures to counter-attack magical attacks. . ** : Khalid can summon blasts of destructive magical energy, he can empower these by invoking Menhit, the goddess of destruction. ** : By invoking the power of Horus, Khalid is able to generate large amounts of blinding light capable of disorientating or temporarily blinding his opponents. ** : Khalid has been shown to summon a bolt of lightning to strike the Beguiler. Charring her beyond recognition. *** : Khalid is capable of conjuring powerful magical defenses that by invoking Wadjet, the goddess of protection, may increase in power. He can also restrain enemies with bindings of conjured iron. ** ; Khalid has shown the ability to rapidly heal himself and others, after most of the New Wonders were defeated by The Hunger Dogs. *** : By invoking Set, Khalid may transform the bodies of others. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Whenever Khalid removes the Helmet of Nabu he becomes temporarily insane, due to the strain on his mind by wearing it. | Equipment = *Helmet of Fate | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Even without the Helmet of Nabu, Nabu constantly talks to Khalid mentally and Khalid appears to be a crazy person since he verbally answers Nabu. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Helmet of Nabu Hosts